new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Undercover Wolves
is an American animated action-comedy television series created by . It was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and and aired on from 2001 and 2005. Plot A family of wolves are secret agents when something is in peril or fighting any villain. Characters Main *'Larry Wolfen' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - A grey wolf who is the leader of the Undercover Wolves, he is the husband of Dana and the father of Charlie, Freddy and Gaby. His codename is L47 *'Dana Wolfen' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - A grey wolf who is a technic expert, she is the wife of Larry and the mother of Charlie, Freddy and Gaby. Her codename is D45. *'Charlie Wolfen' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - A 16 years old wolf who is the eldest son of the Wolfen family. His codename is C16. *'Freddy Wolfen' (voiced by Billy West) - A 13 years old wolf who is the middle son of the Wolfen family. His codename is F13. *'Gaby Wolfen' (voiced by Tara Strong) - A 9 years old wolf who is the youngest daughter of the Wolfen family. Her codename is G9. Recurring *'Commander Max Canine' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - A coyote who is the commander of the Undercover Wolves. *'Ronald Dingo' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - A dingo who is Larry's best friend at work. *'Miss Celia P. African' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - An african painted dog who is the teacher at Charlie's class.. *'Officer Blake Shepherd' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - A German shepherd who is the police officer of Canine City.. *'Cathy' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - A poodle who is Charlie's girlfriend. *'Jason Foxstein' (voiced by Elijah Wood) - An athletic red fox who is Charlie's best friend. *'Professor Angus Foxstein' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman) - A red fox who is Jason's father and a scientist. Villains *'Baron Von Cougar' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a cougar who *'Shadow' (also voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a panther who *'The Headless Leather' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - a Leatherface-like tiger who *'Nitro' (also voiced by Charlie Adler) - a cheetah who *'Count Felinus' (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a vampire cat who *'Dr. Raddlehead' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a lion who *'Bushie and Tucknooky' (also voiced by Billy West and Rob Paulsen, respectively) - a bush dog and a raccoon dog who Episodes See List of episodes Gallery Concept Art Official Artwork Undercover Wolves.png|Larry Wolfen, Dana Wolfen, Charlie Wolfen, Freddy Wolfen and Gaby Wolfen Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots International Titles Voice Cast Trivia *'' '' is inspired by Nickelodeon's The Modifyers and The X's, Sony Cartoon Studios' The Kangaroos, Disney's The Secret Foxes, Hanna-Barbera's Secret Squirrel, Cosgrove Hall Films' Danger Mouse, Pudú Producciones' Agent Chinchilla and Lieutenant Vizcacha and The Undercover Family, GMAT's Secret Agent Rodents, Power Bulldog Cartoons' Agent Terrific Tiger and Wonder Sun Cartoons' The Agents from M.A.M.M.A.L.. *The Wolfen family wore their casual attires when they are not spies **Larry Wolfen's casual attires are a light blue plaid shirt, black vest, beige pants and two dressing shoes. **Dana Wolfen's casual attires are a white sleeveless shirt, a pearl necklace, two earerings, a black skirt and two shoes. **Charlie Wolfen's casual attires are a red T-shirt, a wristwatch, beige pants and black hi-top sneakers **Freddy Wolfen's casual attires are a pair of glasses, a grey T-shirt with green decals, black pants and green hiking shoes. **Gaby Wolfen's casual attires are a yellow T-shirt, purple denim shorts, yellow socks and pink shoes. *Canine City is poublated by anthropomorphic wolves, dogs, foxes, dingoes, jackals, coyotes, dholes, raccoon dogs, bush dogs and African wild dogs.